Lazy Sunday Mornings
by ribbonandbuttons
Summary: Ron and Hermione enjoy a Sunday morning. Oneshot. Post DH


**Lazy Sunday Mornings**

The sun streamed through the window and Hermione half cursed herself for not taking the time to shut the curtains properly the night before. Beside her Ron groaned and rolled over onto his back, his face facing her. She could see that he was fighting to stay asleep. Hermione smiled at him and poked at his leg with her toes.

"Hhhrrrmmphhneee, sleeemphansun." Ron mumbled incoherently into his pillow and let his eye lids flutter open. She smiled across at him as he lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes before they were able to focus on her properly.

"Too early." He sighed and shut them again.

"Too early for this?" Hermione let her leg hook over his own leg and used her new position to pull herself closer to him. She pressed into him and kissed him quickly on the ridge of his jaw. His eyes fluttered open and his lips quirked up into a smile and he reached across and kissed her quickly. She smiled into his lips and ran her fingers across his back and over his stomach, skimming the waist band of his boxers. He gave a whispered moan into her lips and pulled back to look at her.

"You are mental Hermione." He sighed at her and kissed her again. She smiled at him and lazily trailed her fingers slowly up his stomach and over his chest. She felt him smile into her as he slowly pressed her into the mattress and kissed her a fraction harder.

They along with Harry and Ginny had moved into Grimmauld Place just over a month ago under the pretense of being closer to the Ministry but both the couples had wanted to get out of the suffocating atmosphere at the Burrow. They had both taken to the new freedom they had in their lives very well. Ron and Hermione had decided the best way to do this was in the bedroom. Neither of them were particularly worried if Harry or Ginny walked in on them - Molly, however was another matter entirely. Hermione revelled in the fact that she could wake up to Ron every morning beside her and not worry what his mother thought or be paranoid that she would scream over the silencing charm and the rest of the Weasley family would know exactly what Ron was doing in his room to her. She smirked as he reached up and tugged her pyjama top over her head, his hands moving across her skin, heating it up in the process. His mouth left hers and he trailed hot kisses over her jaw and down her neck, stopping every so often to suck on her skin. Hermione knew that if they really got going that Harry and Ginny lying in their own bed just the floor above them would hear and she was still a little embarrassed by that. Ron was kissing her stomach now and she watched him as he ran his tongue over the puckered flesh that ran over her skin and she sighed softly. She hated that scar and the affection that Ron showed it. It was ugly but he was the only one that saw it. She knew it was worse for Ron, who's remnants of the various fights they had been were all very visible. Ron looked up at her and caught her sad gaze.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into the scar, holding her stare. "For not being able to stop this."

Hermione laughed a short laugh and smiled at him, her own gaze washing over the criss cross red welts that covered his arms.

"You were a bit busy being strangled by brains." Hermione laughed softly and she ran her fingers over the scars over his arms lightly. "There's something you say everyday."

Ron snorted into her naval and Hermione squirmed under his touch.

She loved the lazy Sunday mornings they had adopted in the short time they had moved in. Neither of them had work, the department at the Ministry Hermione worked at was closed on a weekend and Ron's training as an Auror was during the week and most of Diagon Alley was closed on a Sunday so Ron didn't have to help George with the shop. They would laze in bed and read the Sunday Prophet and drink tea and kiss a lot that would maybe progress into sex, all before heading to the Burrow for lunch with the the whole family except Charlie who had went back to Romania. They had done it every week since they had moved in. After the Burrow they would come back to the house and sit with Ginny and Harry and talk. Then they would go back to bed and the kissing would definitely lead to sex and they would fall asleep together.

But this weekend they had been out the night before and had therefore woken up later than usual. Hermione could hear the sounds of the water rushing through the pipes as the shower ran and Ginny clatter past their door and down the stairs to make a hasty breakfast. Evidently Ron had heard as well. He paused at the waist band of her shorts and looked up at her, his eyes still sleepy.

"What time is it?" He asked her, his lips pressed against her skin and Hermione sighed, reaching over to Ron's bedside table to grab his watch.

"After half twelve." Hermione sighed sadly and Ron gave a groan before burying his head into her stomach.

"Less than half an hour." He muttered into her skin, his lips brushing against it. There was a knock at the door and Harry peaked in, his hair still wet from the shower he had just had. He took in the scene before him and raised his eyebrows.

"Good morning." He smirked at them. Ron turned his head on Hermione's stomach to look at his best friend.

"Is it?" He murmured before sitting up, his legs flopping over the side of the bed. Hermione pulled the sheet over herself and laughed at his expression, he looked like a child denied an ice cream at the park.

Harry grinned at him. "Yeap, I had an interesting wake up call. Gin - "

"Woooaahh." Ron said sharply and Harry's grin widened. "I don't need to know that."

"I know." Harry laughed. "I was just making sure you two were up."

"Well we are." Ron sighed and flopped back onto the bed and pulled the covers over himself again. "Sadly."

Harry grinned at Hermione and left the room, leaving the door open in his wake. The sounds of the house were louder now that it was open. Ron rolled over and kissed her again. She let him press her into the mattress and push her clothes off of her body. His lips moved across her skin.

"Oi!" Ginny said as she ran past the open door. "Get up you two! It's nearly one!"

"Go away both of you!" Ron yelled over his shoulder and with a groan fell back onto his side of the bed. Hermione smirked at him and listened as Ginny's laughter disappeared up the stairs to her bedroom.

"We should get up." Hermione murmured at him and smiled as he pouted. She kissed his protruding bottom lip and pulled back before he could deepen it, instead throwing the covers off both of them so cool air swept over them both.

"We shall continue this later." Ron told her warningly as he rolled off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of clean robes. "Mark my words."

Hermione smiled at his peachy back and watched as he got dressed slowly. She loved her lazy Sunday mornings.

_Thanks for reading and please review x_


End file.
